


the stargazing lover

by funkietowns



Series: love and other emotions [19]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, broken!fanxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkietowns/pseuds/funkietowns
Summary: o3/26/16





	the stargazing lover

**Author's Note:**

> o3/26/16

It was indescribable at first. Yifan and Yixing had never been away from each other this long, at least not for months. Sure, long ago they _had_ gone days without being by each other's sides, and they had restlessly fidgeted with their phones, waiting for one or the other to send a meaningful text message. It would happen before they knew it, so the time they spent being away from each other, it was almost nothing. Now, it was like Yifan couldn't breathe before his chest started to hurt. Every second he spent without Yixing by his side, he spent it thinking of him, the way he would smile and laugh, or even how he'd lean against his body to fall asleep. Or was it him that leaned against Yixing when he was tired? Ah, he couldn't remember. After some time, his memory of what was and what wasn't seemed to be so blurry and he could hardly differentiate between reality and what he liked to believe. It was toxic, and it didn't belong. Being apart for months wasn't how he saw their relationship going, not at all, but here they were, oceans and continents apart.

It was the bitterness of reality that brought him to his senses everyday. Now, Yixing and Yifan would hardly message each other or speak on the phone. It wasn't because they didn't want to, rather time was insufficient. The seconds that passed by were either too slow while he was at work, or they went by too fast and before he knew it, the day would already be over. It wasn't as if their timezones helped much either; Yixing was on the other side of the world, so when Yifan was asleep, Yixing was already at work.

Suffice to say, wasn't distance that brought them apart, not at all. Yifan would have thought so at first, but after a while, he realized that it was time.

Time was funny that way. It would tend to pass by so fast when he was by Yixing's side, but now that there was distance between them, time seemed to extend itself until all Yifan could see when he thought of Yixing was another star hiding in the night sky. And that was what Yixing looked like to him when he tried to picture him. Small, distant, and so far gone that he was nearly unreachable.

It was only a matter of time before he stopped attempting to reach out for him at all.


End file.
